The Only One I'm Ever Gonna Love
by AmaterasuOmikami1
Summary: She's also look at him from afar, too afraid to talk to him but she loved him. Will she ever tell him the truth? Canada & OC. Slightly AU.


_Author's Note: This short story is for my own entertainment. Personally, I love Canada more than America even though I'm American. So, I had to write this :3 and yeah, I just HAD to make Sicily appear.  
_

_I based Greenland's personality and relations from the history of the nation.  
_

_If anyone is wondering, I purposely gave Greenland broken English. No offense to anyone! I just figured it would be cute.  
_

_Only my OC and storyline belong to me, everything else belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, sadly x/  
_

_The song that's used is called Torch Song by Priscilla Ahn.  
_

* * *

Her pale lavender eyes searched the room for the man with the polar bear and glasses. Canada. The one person she was actually fond of besides her big brothers Denmark and Norway, she calls Nor big brother only because he used to govern her. She sat in between the two of them during a meeting that she didn't care about, she only came for Canada. That's all she's ever done.

Greenland, aka Abeline Køhler, found what she was looking for and started to space out on his face. She loved him; she loved the blush that spread across his face, quietness of his voice, and the small smile that quirked on his lips. Yet she thought she would never be able to be with him, he was quiet and so was she, how would they ever communicate? _I'm not good enough for him_, she thought grimly. Somehow, she got it in her head that it would never work out between the two of them. Heck, she only talked to him once but that was only when she bumped into him and she completely embarrassed herself.

But... Maybe today might be different.

Denmark elbowed her side earning a sharp glare on her expressionless face, something she got from Norway. "It's time to go, 'Beline." She blinked and then automatically searched for Canada. Perhaps she was a bit of a stalker but she shrugged off that thought a long time ago.

"He already left." Denmark said, patting her snow-white hair before she pushed his hand away.

"I hate that." Was all she said.

"I know but it's so funny when you get pissy with me, especially when it is about your crushes. You barely show any emotions, you're just like Norway sometimes." He poked her cheeks.

"Shut up." Norway grumbled as they walked out of the meeting hall. She looked behind and noticed someone was still inside, was it him?

"I'm going to stay." She said to the other Nordics.

"Are you sure, Abeline?" Finland asked and she nodded.

She walked back inside and saw it _was_ him. Denmark didn't see him, just like everyone else. Expect her of course. She would always see him but maybe that was because she was always looking for him.

"Um..." She hugged her pet harp seal nervously and Canada turned around with a blush on his face.

"You can see me?" He asked shyly and she nodded.

"No one notice me either." She said, embarrassed that her English wasn't good.

"Are you Greenland?" She nodded and he smiled slightly, "I'm Canada-"

"I know that already. I notice you a lot." She blushed brightly and he did the same.

"Y-you do?"

"Y-yeah, I actually l-lik-"

"Hey, Canadia, what're you still doing here?" A loud American interrupted suddenly and Greenland grumbled angrily.

"Oh, s-sorry America, I'll be there in a second." Canada said and turned to her. "Sorry about that... M-maybe we can hang out soon, Greenland?"

"It doesn't make the matter." She answered flatly.

"It was nice meeting you." He said before walking to the obnoxious American. She turned to see all the Nordics standing in the doorway. She gets very red and pointed at a laughing Iceland.

"Stop the laughing." She growled at him. Her and Iceland never really got along, she knew it was because she was a bigger nation than him. "Make him stop, big brother."

"Did you tell him the truth?" Finland asked with a smile and she shook her head. "Oh, it will be better the next time!"

Denmark wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair which earned an elbow to the stomach. "Oh, come on guys. Let's take Abeline out."

Finland smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You'll have a fun time."

* * *

They took her to a bar, she wasn't much of a drinker though Denmark was. Abeline watched him drink and laugh with the others. She was always jealous of his ability to talk to others so freely and get along with people. After maybe two hours, Denmark was drunk and very loud.

"You know, I hope you know that I love you, little sis." Denmark slurred as he kissed her cheek only to be pushed away.

"Idiot." She mumbled and he just laughed loudly.

"Mathias, stop." Norway said as Denmark moved to him with a goofy smile. His smile went away when someone caught his eye, he stood up and swayed from side to side as he moved to a group of people. Abeline's eyes widened when she saw the people whom inhabited the table; America, France, England, and... Canada. Her hands started to shake as Denmark continued to stumble towards them.

"Hey guys! You're Canada right?" He asked Canada.

"Um... Y-yes." Canada said looking around awkwardly.

"You see Greenland over there?" Denmark pointed to her and continued, "She likes you a lot. Like so much."

Her eyes widened completely as her face flushed red and tears welled up. Norway walked over and grabbed Denmark by his hair. Abeline slipped from her bar stool and her eyes met Canada's shocked ones. Squeezing her eyes shut, she stormed out of the bar despite Finland's protests and ran down the street before stopping completely at the curb as she cried. Her stomach felt heavy, her throat tight, and her hands trembled even more. Why did she go with them?

"Miss Greenland?" A tentative voice spoke to her from behind.

She turned to find a blushing Canada. "I am sorry about Denmark he is drunk and -"

"W-was that true?" He asked and she looked away. Her heavy stomach lurched and a sad sigh escaped her lips.

"Yes." She felt tears continue to fall down her cheeks until he took her hand in his. She looked up and saw he was blushing, just like her.

"I-I like you too." He stuttered and she just blinked in confusion.

"B-but I t-thought you didn't take n-notice of me." She said as her hand tightens around his and moved closer to him.

"I liked you ever since you were first introduced." He smiled at bit, making her heart skip happily.

"It was the same when I saw you." She murmured as she wiped her tears away with her free hand.

"I never had the courage to talk to you until today." He took her other hand and blushed at a thought that came to his mind. "Miss Greenland?"

"Abeline." She said, glad that her stutter was gone.

"Such a beautiful name." He said quietly. "You can call me Matthew."

"Matthew." She said, trying the name out and it made him smile even wider. She looked around as a silence fell upon them until she said, "What should we d-do now?"

"F-for now, w-would you like to be friends?" He asked nervously but continued when he saw the disappointment flash across her face, "Just so we can get to know each other."

She smiled then and nodded but never let go of his hands.

* * *

Over the course of four months, Matthew and Abeline had become best friends. They were practically joined hip-to-hip, they went everywhere and did everything together. Neither one got tired of the other except this worried her. As they got closer to being friends, Abeline grew concerned that that was all she'll ever been to Matthew. He said he liked her but was it only as a person or was it more? She was happy that she got to know him, it made her fall deeply in love with him but was it one-sided.

"You should tell him that you love him." Iceland huffed after she told Denmark with the rest of the Nordic countries who just invited themselves when she let her brother in. Besides, they were like family to her so she didn't care.

"No one asked you." She sent a cold glare his way before looking back at her brother.

"He was only helping." Finland said while offering tea to Sweden.

"Iceland is right, Abey." Denmark sighed.

"H-how do I it then?" Her voice quivered a bit as she takes a cup of tea from Finland.

"Sing a song to him, I don't know. Be creative." He shrugged and she puts her fist down on her palm.

"Sing." Is all she said and the others stop dead in their tracks.

"You know I was joking, right?" Denmark said, scratching the back of his head and earning a punch to the arm from her.

"Do you even have a voice to sing with?" Norway said flatly.

"I am very sorry, Abeline, but are you sure you can do that? You are the most shy one." Finland asked concerned.

"If she wants to sing, she can." Sweden said.

"Sing for us, Abey." Denmark said as he sat down next to the others on her large couch. She gets red, takes a big gulp of tea, and sings out a single lyric from a random song, followed by another.

...

Finland started clapping excitedly with Sweden joining in. "You have such a beautiful voice, why did you not tell any of us?" He asked happily.

"No one asked." She mumbled as red flushed her face.

"You can do it, baby sis." Denmark smiled reassuringly to her.

"When would you sing to him?" Norway intervened then.

"There is going to be a small party Sweden and I are holding at a local pub." Finland smiled then. "You can sing there, if you ask the owner. I'll be sure to invite Mr. Canada too."

"Wait a second, Finny, what's the party for?" Denmark asked.

"Oh right! I totally forgot to tell you all." Finland took Sweden's hand making him stand up. "Sweden and I are engaged."

"I knew it was going to happy one day!" Denmark smiled.

"About time." Norway mumbled.

"I am very happy for you." Greenland added in.

"And since the pub has open mic nights, you can sing there to Mr. Canada. The whole night will be filled with so much love." Finland said completely giddy. "So, do you know what you'll sing?"

"Uh..."

* * *

Finland and Sweden had invited a few countries she knew and people they were friends with. She looked around clutching the guitar case next to her and found Mathew. He looked so lonely making her want to hug him but she couldn't because she felt that if she does, she'll lose all her courage to sing for him.

"I can do this." She sighed before looking down at the pearly beige dress with a thick lavender ribbon tied around the waist. The dress was given to her by one of her few friends Vani Vargas, otherwise known as Sicily. Speaking of the woman, Abeline looked up to see her walking up to her with the tall Germany. Her eyes trailed down their arms to see they connected hands and a small twinge of envy hit her.

"You look so beautiful in that dress, I knew you'd look good in it." She smiled as she hugged Abeline. "Are you okay, Abey? You're shaking a bit."

"Nervous." Abeline answered and Vani's smile turned gentle.

"You'll do fine." Finland said after he walked up to us. "It's good to see, Sicily."

"Finny!" Vani hugged him tightly and they continued to talk to each cheerily. As they did, Abeline noticed Germany stared at Vani with a soft expression making her even more jealous of them. _But that is going to change today,_ she thought to herself. Her hands tighten on the strap that held up the guitar case and moved closer to the Finnish man.

"Finland, I am ready." She spoke softly with nervousness edging away slowly.

"Really? Okay then. I will announce it." He clapped his hands happily before rushing to the mini stage. The stage was dimly lit, the mic sat in front of a medium-sized stool and had a dull brick back drop. Abeline moved through the crowd in the dark so Matthew wouldn't see her and waited for him to speak.

"Alright everybody, we have someone to sing." Finland said into the mic and people started clapping. Finland gestured for her to come on as he slowly backed off and she stepped onto the stage, moving towards the stool. She took out her guitar as people started whispering, their voices making her shaky, and sat down.

She leaned into the mic, her eyes searching for him. When she found his blushing face, she smiled softly before saying, "This is for Matthew."

Her fingers ran down the cords of the guitar slowly and started to sing.

"_Long ago I thought I heard your name_,  
_I thought it was the same_  
_As all the boys I made into men,_  
_But you were different then._

_You are the only one to know me,_  
_You are the only one to see,_  
_You are my one and only,_  
_The only one I ever learned to love._

_The ocean's waves could not steal my heart,_  
_They can't keep us apart,_  
_Soon ahead I will watch you go_  
_But I won't be alone._

_You are the only one to know me,_  
_You are the only one to care,_  
_You are my one and only,_  
_The only one I ever learned to love._

_You are the only one to know me,_  
_You are the only one who saw,_  
_You are my one and only,_  
_The only one I ever learned to love._  
_The only one I ever wanna love._  
_The only one I'm ever gonna love._"

Her voice faded out and her eyes never left Matthew. His cheeks had gotten impossibly red and she looked the same. People clapped and whistled as Abeline got off the stage to him. He took her hands shyly and they stared at each other for a while until she couldn't take it anymore. She pressed her mouth against his in a sweet yet passionate kiss that made the whole room cheer.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Matthew said softly against her mouth.

"Afraid you wouldn't feel the same." She mumbled back.

"I l-love you, Abeline." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Matthew."

A smile spread across both their lips.

_~:~_

_A/H- So this is my first one-shot for my entertainment as said before. Hope you enjoyed it and review, please?  
_


End file.
